Romeo Tentacles and Juliet Cheeks
by Layla Fox
Summary: Sandy and Squidward is officiating dating, but neither knows how to tell your friends, SpongeBob and Patrick, this new relationship, the only idea is to tell them a famous tragedy romantic, Romeo and juliet, will it work ? REVIEWS ARE WANTED !
1. Explaining a New Relationship

A / N : This is the first chapter, the resume to be exact, from my version of Romeo and Juliet mixing Sponge Bob SquarePants characters, I hope you like. Notice: (if you did not read my last story, the Cruise, I recommend you read, it will be better to understand what is going on here). _

Squidward and Sandy were dating a week ago, almost by accident, they shipped out on the same cruise on vacation, and then this beautiful passion between the two blossomed, but they both were excited about the reaction of your friends at Bikini Bottom when getting the news, mostly about Sponge Bob because Squidward thought he had a fall on Sandy, they were thinking during the trip and decided to tell the friend by means of an old story written by a great writer, Romeo and Julieta by Wyllian Shakesfish drama of two teenagers, whose families were enemies, who had fallen in a forbidden love and they had to fight to stay together, that is not quite their situation, but came over and was the best they managed to imagine.

It is almost time for the landing, the couple packed their bags and they were ready to get off the ship.

- It is all there? - Squidward asked.

- Oh, I think so, but how are we going to do to get off? - Sandy said.

- Better you go down first and try to take Sponge Bob and Patrick before I go down, then you tell them you read a book during the tour, and you wanted to tell them…

They were still planning to the time of the landing, when it was time, Sandy went down first and then she saw your friends.

- Hi, Patrick, Bob Esponja - she waved to them.

- Patrick, look, it is Sandy.

- Hey Sandy! - Patrick shouted.

She went down with the ship, and found them in port.

- How i miss you guys - the three had been hugged friendly while Squidward watched them hidden, muttering of jealousy.

- Oh, you are not even going to believe what happened while you were out - Sponge Bob said excited to tell everything to your best friend.

- You too didn't guess what happened on the cruise - she dropped a little laugh, then she remembered the plan and resumed - I read a nice book and wanted to tell the story for you.

- How fun, Sandy, it is going to be like I was reading the book, but listening, I would be wrireading ! - Patrick said, for his expression, he seems to have made a new discovery in the world of the reading.

- What do you think of going to the Dome of the Tree at the end of the afternoon to tell the story to them? - Sandy said, ignoring the commentary from Patrick.

- Sure ! - they both said in unison.

- So, let's go I have too much to get home.

- Wait - told Sponge Bob - I want to wait for Squidward, you were in the same boat?

- Well, yeah, but - Sandy said, nervous - he already left, left before anyone else.

- oh, so let's go - Patrick said.

The three friends went to the house of Sandy and then for the respective houses, when they were exactly 17:30 the doorbell called, Patrick and Sponge Bob were eager to hear the story.

- Calm down, guys, I am waiting for one more person before starting - the bell rings, Sandy was to open the door to your secret boyfriend/extra guest, Squidward, she stopped before he kissed her by accident, instead, they turned a warm embrace.

- Squidward? - asked Bob Esponja - what are you doing here?

- Sandy called my help to tell here to you the story of Romeo and Juliet, after all, who better at this than a veteran shakesfishian like me - Squidward flatter yourself off, Sandy showed the tongue to he for imply that he knew more than Shakesfish than her.

- Well, as the veteran in Shakesfish said -she poked him - we are going to count the romantic…

- And tragic - Squidward interrupted.

- … And tragic, history of Romeo and Juliet, all right, move in the middle of 1500 years…

A / N : This is the first chapter, i do not know how many others, this time, I do not know at what point to begin to translate, if I finish up, and I translate all the time or if I translate as I write, aah, I am starting to discover that life of a writer (who doesn't speaks worldwide basis language) is hard DX. by the way, see you later


	2. Counting a Drama part 1

A / N : Performer of the characters.

Squidward-Romeo: Squidward Montecchio; Sandy-Juliet: Sandra Capuleto; Sponhe Bob-Frei Lourenço: Friar Square Pants; Patrick-Benvólio : Patrick Montecchio; Larry-Teobaldo: Larry Capuleto; Fininho-Mercury : Fininho Escalo; Pearl-Love: Pearl; Squillian-Paris: Count Squillian; Mrs. Puff-Miss. Capuleto: Miss. Puff Capuleto; Krabs-Montecchio: Mr. Krabs Montecchio; Plankton: the Pharmacist; Karen-Rosalina: Karen Rosalina. No names which cited here, imagine how random fish.

Together, Lula Molusco and Sandy going to tell the story, but keep your business to imagine who this is what, okay

Everything starts in Verona, city of Italy, where two families with equal importance loaded old fight of the past, but his rivalries were selling out until today, also for the citizens of Verona.

- I give my word, dear Gregory, we do not have to take home violations - Samson said.

-It's OK.

- So to challenge me pull my sword and I wash the blood honor.

- I know it is a lot easier to wash with soap.

- My sword is bets.

- Why are we who makes you ugly face, Sir? - Abraham nosy.

- No - Gregory answered - Maybe some stunned, who knows.

- Who knows is not one.

- You want fight - Baltazar said.

- I ? No, Sir, just wanted a sandwich - Gregory answered.

- But if you are… - started Samson - anyway, he knows we are appositions.

- Take odd your swords if you are men - Abraham screamed.

- Pack! Bags of the sword against these poor men - Larry said.

- You seek to separate them. Guard your sword and helps soothe me them - Patrick tried to calm the situation.

- Excuse me? These filthy pigs do not want peace. To hell all the Montecchios! - Larry said.

- At this point, Miss. Puff came and demanded to know who provoked such uproar. Then Mr. Krabs both came and started to argue, but the fight was divided by the prince of Verona, saying that he would not tolerate this big fight between your citizens.

After this incident, Mr. Krabs and Patrick they were directed to the residence Montecchios to talk.

- Who awakened this old contest? Nephew, tells me - Krabs cried out.

- There were the servants of your opponent, dear uncle - Patrick answered.

- Yeah, I figured. Now tell me, where is my son Squidward ?

- I've seen your son has an hour ago, I saw walking in the woods… playing flute. He tolds he wanted to be alone.

- Flute? - Mr. Krabs pondered a little - it would not be a clarinet what he played?

- Pretty much.

- Oh, how i wish my son opened up to me, he told me what to afflicts him.

- Who goes there? - Patrick interrupted - it is the mailman?

- It is my son, insolent!

- And then you complains that your son is not talking you.

- Shut up now! - shouted Krabs - now you are going to Squidward and you find out what saddens.

Patrick went to the meeting of Squidward, and he asked the reason of such sorrow.

- Poor of me ! - Squidward complained about - the sad hours seem long.

- Why are you so upset your time? - Patrick asked.

- I do not possess what can shorten it.

- You talk about love?

- I am deprived of her I love - Squidward said and your played his clarinet.

- And who do you love, dear cousin?

- Nice and the young lady, Karen Rosalina.

...

- But Sandy, was not Romeo in love with Juliet? - Sponge Bob questioned.

- And before he knows her, Romeo had a passion for Rosalina - Squidward said -now, do not interrupt anymore, your bubble.

- Hey you too, stop with this and let me get a move with the story ! - told Sandy picking up.

...

In the house of the Capuleto, Miss. Puff and Count Squillian they argued about the young daughter of Puff, Sandra Capuleto, that Count Squillian wanted to marry.

- It is unfortunate that there is this enmity between our families - told Puff - and though there is so much time!

- I have to you, honourable consideration - C. Squillian answered - and now, Miss Capuleto, I expect you to answer to my proposal.

- Yeah, I got it. My daughter Sandra is still very young, maybe two or three summers, ready for the commitment and come to be your wife.

- Lots of kids in her age are happy wives and mothers - Squillian discussed.

- The young fade early that are married early - Puff said - Sandy is the hope of my world. For the moment, I allow you to courts, of course, there will be a match to please her. And these invited to join the party that I will give you at my house tonight.

- Much honours me the invitation. Everyone knows the Verona muchness of that ball. As of now, Miss. Capuleto - Count Squillian told - you can count on my presence.

A / N : This is getting a little confused… Sponge Bob does not have so many characters as Romeo and Juliet, I am really trying too hard, hope you like


	3. Counting a Drama part 2

At some point of Verona, Patrick and Squidward were talking, Squidward had an idea to get close to your beloved Rosalina, he hardly knew who would find your true love, Sandra Capuleto during the events.

- You are crazy, Squidward - Patrick told him.

- Don't you listen to what I tell you? There will be a big ball of masks.

- In the Capuletos' house !

- Where the beautiful Rosalina will be present - Squidward sighed.

- Then you go to compare Rosalina with the other beauties of Verona, huh?

- The sun that sees everything, never seen such beauty.

- You just says that because you have no one to compare Rosalina.

- I do not go for compares she with the others, you fool - Squidward said - I only go to witness all the show of your elegance in its splendor.

- You are crazy! - Patrick said.

- Crazy no, dear cousin - Squidward hugged your cousin with an arm - just a passionate man.

Ever been to the house of Capuletos, Miss. Puff searched the daughter Sandy to tell you about your new candidate.

- Oh Pearl, where is my daughter? - Miss. Puff asked - Call her !

- Dear Neptune, I called her - told Pearl - where is this girl? Sandy? Sandy?

- Here I am, Pearl, who is calling me? - Sandra said.

- Your mother.

- Here I am mom, what do you want?

- Pearl, leave us alone, I need to talk to her in secret - Puff said, then later she changed her mind - or rather, come back, must listen to it, then you will complete fourteen springs.

- Oh yes, I know it, I hope to live long enough to see her married.

- That is exactly what I want to talk to you - told Puff turning back to Sandy - my daughter, what do you feel about the wedding ?

- No dream is thing.

- So, it is time to think it over, and if you do not understand, the brave Count Squillian is interested in courts you.

- oh, what a man, young lady, he is a cat… I mean, a gentleman of great appearance - Pearl was corrected herself quickly.

- There's no one, in Verona, better party than him .

- And what a party ! Pearl excited herself a little too much and got a look of warning of Miss. Puff.

- And what says to me, daughter ? Is from your affability to receive the Count Squillian?

- I will seek to accept his court, since he is your affability.

- I knew daughter, right, the Count is waiting.

- Go Miss, happy nights and that you have been happy days - Pearl fired.

The night fell, the ball of masks were happening in the house of the Capuletos, Squidward and Patrick was in the door deciding how they would enter the house of the "enemy".

- How are we going to do for us entry ? - Squidward asked, eager.

- Come soon, let us enjoy the hospitality of the host and go - Patrick said.

- Squidward - said Larry (Mercury) - we want you to dance.

- I am lead in the soul.

- You are in love !

- I fear to be, is the love? - Squidward lamented - rough rude and too much. Pungente like a thorn.

- If love is rough with you, be rough with it.

- If we are going, you hit and enter - Patrick said and inside when we are there, each one takes care of his legs.

- Gentlemen, go right! - Miss. Puff Capuleto greeted - in my good times also used mask and she was very unlucky for the guys. Come on, make room for the dance.

- That one should be a Montecchio - tell Larry - how dare you, bastard, coming in here?

- How is my nephew? - Miss. Puff asked.

- My aunt, that is a Montecchio, son of your enemy there. The villain you came here make fun of our party.

- Is him the young Squidward ?

- Himself - Larry told - Squidward infamous.

- Larry, calms you, leave him alone behaves like perfect nice man. Verona is proud of such exemplary behavior of this young man.

- I can not hold him.

- It will be supported ! - Miss. Puff upped the tone - I Am the person who is saying. After all, who order, me or you?

- Well, my aunt, that is a shame.

- That is enough ! Or that joke can cost you dearly.

- I am leaving, but it will not be like that - Larry told and left.

During the party, the dancing and the conversations, Squidward watches Sandra, unknowing that she is a Capuleto. _

A / N : I think I am making progress, so Romeo and Juliet will find themselves, I can not wait to hear some opinions x3


	4. Counting a Drama part 3

A / N : It is already starting the datings, here I have started with the dialogue of Romeo and Juliet/Squidward and Sandra on the ball of masks. _

- Can I have the honor? - Squidward said to Sandra - what is your name, little girl ?

- And why would I tell you? - Sandy answered.

- I love hard women - Squidward comes near of her and kiss her hand - I hope my lips can alleviate that rude contact with a tender kiss.

- The saints have hands so they can touch them.

- Do not have lips the saints and worshippers?

- Yes, pilgrim, lips that uses exclusively to pray.

- Let the lips to play the role of the hands.

- No moving, the saints answered your prayers.

- Then stay nice and quiet, here is a devout catholic. In your mouth I clean my sins - Squidward said, he go closer and kissed her.

- And so it goes them to me - Sandy said.

- I gave you my sins? It is noting, so return me - Pearl arrices and disrupts the conversation.

- Miss, your mom calls.

- Yes, Pearl - Sandy parts.

- What's her name? - Squidward question to Pearl.

- Sandra Capuleto, daughter of Mrs. Puff Capuleto.

- Damn it! - Squidward said, angry - from now on, my life is split in the book of the enemy - right this minute, Patrick arrives.

- And Rosalina?

- Shut up! Rosalina is in the past, now I want to know more about Sandra.

Lula Molusco, Patrick and the other guests are gone, staying just Sandy and Pearl in the lobby.

- What is the name of that boy? - Sandy asked.

- The beautiful young man that you kissed you earlier? - Pearl said.

- No so beautiful, but yes.

- I do not know miss, I do not know him. Why? Do you think he is married ?

- That guy ? No, but he is a very nice gentleman,I like him.

- You are right, miss.

- Go behind him - Sandy said - discovery his name !

After a few minutes, Pearl comes back to talk to Sandy.

- And then, you discovered ? - Sandy asked, anxious.

- His name is Squidward Montecchio, only son of Mr. Krabs Montecchio, your enemy, miss.

- How the love of the enmity burn me. Fool, unknown and very late. Like this monster, the love plays with me: in love I see myself from the enemy!

- What do you mean, Sandra?

- It is a rhyme, Pearl - somebody calls to Sandy in the other room.

- Come on, lady, it is time, the guests are gone, all gone.

After this ball is born in Squidward and Sandra fall love. But the enmity between the families creates a great obstacle to the approach of the lovers.

…

- Sandy, Sandy, I have to go to the bathroom. - Patrick said, icheering at the bank.

- Sure, Sponge Bob, show him the bathroom inside - she answered pointing at the house on the tree.

- Got it, Sandy - Patrick and Sponge Bob entered in a hurry in the tree house.

- How do you handle these idiots? - asked Squidward.

- Tell me, they are your neighbors - Sandy said, Squidward came closer and kissed her.

- Sandy ! Ended up toilet paper! - shouted Sponge Bob from inside the tree, the couple broke up the kiss quickly with the scare.

- At the cabinet left, at the second door! - Sandy shouted back and laughed.

- Stupids - Lula Molusco said, mad at Sponge Bob to interrupt your kiss for nothing - hurry up there, we are not even halfway through the story!

After a few minutes, long for the fact that Patrick to even be in the bathroom, Sponge Bob and him came back and sat to hear the story.

…

After the party, with a lisp, Patrick and Squidward were talking on the side of the house of Capulets when Squidward lost his temper and jumped the wall of the house, looking for your lover.

The Moon is already got up to heaven, Sandra was put to the window to watch the night.

- Oh, Squidward - Sandy cry out - why are you? Deny you father, reject your name for me. Or else your love swears there will not be another Capuleto.

"Will I continue the hear it or I talk to her now ?" - Squidward pondered.

- Your name is just my enemy, as wish you had another name - continued Sandra - disavow your hated name, and you will have me all full.

- Only call me love that I will be baptized again.

- Swaggering! You listened in the dark!

- Hey! - Squidward said.

- You are crazy! How did you get here? - Sandra told - you were in danger. If any of my relatives to find you here, it would be death.

- There's too much danger in your eyes than in 20 swords, Sandra.

- Call me just Sandy - she asked - for anything I wish someone see you here.

- Just you watch me with sweetness that I will be protected.

- How do you get here?

- My love guided me, this is already, I swear…

- Don't swear!

- Sandra ? - called Pearl.

-I have to go - Sandy said.

- When will we see again? - asked Squidward.

- If your love is as real as you say.

- I want to marry you, Sandy.

- So tomorrow I will send a messenger. If it is your want, we will mark the ceremony.

- Sandra, it is time for bed - Pearl rush her.

- I'm coming! Good night, Squidward.

- Good night, my love - he said, and she came in. Instead of going home when it dawned, Squidward went to the Monastery to meet with Friar Square Pants. _

A / N : Did I scare you with the false sightings ? *lol*. Then I put in the next chapter, byee.

* I never thought I would use this part of the Portuguese Language, I am feeling like those writers of Baroque Portuguese XD


	5. Counting a Drama part 4

A / N : I am staying with the nerves atrophied for so much writing XD

Bad the day rimmed and Squidward, instead of going home, diverted his way to the monastery where found Friar SpongeBob, and there planned go through with what he promised your love Sandra.

- Good morning, Friar!

- And Blessed is ! - Sponge Bob greeted - I bet the cause of your visit is something to love.

- You are right, Holy Friar.

- Oh, this Rosalina.

- It is not from Rosalina I come to talk - Squidward answered.

- No ? - SpongeBob was confused - Then who?

- I came to talk about Sandy.

- Sandy?… Sandra Capuleto?

- That is right!

-But how? - Friar SpongeBob became more and more confused.

- I love is not chosen, it feels.

- The problem is that the love of the youngs is not leaning on the heart and yes in the eyes.

- You censured me also when I said I loved Rosalina and that she did not love me. But with Sandy is different, so much she loves me how much is loved.

- Maybe this could be the reason of truce between the Capuletos and the Montecchios!

- Then help us, pleasee - Squidward requested.

- What do you have in your head, young man ?

- I want you to marry Sandy and I.

- Your families will never give consent.

- So they will not know that until officializing our union - SpongeBob still seemed drifter - I beseech you!

- All right… but I do solely to seal the peace between the families.

- So we have to act fast ! - Squidward was excited.

- Take it easy, my young man, who runs very fast, over stumbling, especially when you have got 4 legs.

Through a messenger, Sandy heard everything was settled. She was very early at the monastery of Friar SpongeBob and then, the hands of young people joined in the sacred union. When the ceremony is over, Sandy came back home, where Squidward just husband was impatiently waiting to fall out the night because he promised to visit her. But, the worse it was to happen.

On a square of Verona, Patrick and Flats (Mercury), they talked about Squidward:

- Where is he ? - Patrick asked - he did not come home.

- It will be dead ? - palpitated Flats.

- Do not talk nonsense !

- Good morning, dear friends - Squidward shows up and greet them.

- Squidward, we were worried ! - Patrick said - where were you ?

- Sorry, i just had an important business to attend to.

- Well, if it is not the Capuleto. You are a traitor Lisp. You betray us to join with such pack! - Larry said.

- I choose my friends for feature and not by name.

- Let's go, Flats - Patrick called.

- That is the one. They run away like mice that are picked on - Larry said.

- Your sword unsheathes that you are going to swallow your offense - Flats accepted the provocation.

- How he is brave about the traitor.

- Let's calm down our spirits - Patrick said - we are in public place.

- It is a challenge that you want, you found - Larry challenged - I am going to teach you to respect the name of the Capuletos.

Flats and Larry were fighting, unfortunately, or not, Larry wins. Squidward did not stay silent when losing your friend, he unsheathes the sword and hurts Larry.

- You bastard!

- Courage, my friend - Patrick told him Flats was shaken them boots - Damn! You, me, or both, must go to join him there

- You stupid ! You that you were next him, you must go.

- This sword will decide - they fight and Squidward gets better.

- Run Squidward, if they catch you, you are in certain death, you know there is no impunirityde! - Patrick said.

- Impunity, asshole! - Squidward corrected, right after he left running, has gone to the monastery of Friar SpongeBob looking for shelter.

The next day, it was the Squidward's prosecution, your father tried to win the absolution, while Mrs. Puff testified against, in the end, it has been decided that by the fact Squidward to act in defence of your friend, only the conviction was exiled that was good, because after all, he deserved, before the law, was death. Pearl cried in the corner to the death of Larry when Sandy has arrived.

- Oh, what a sad day ! - complained Pearl.

- What happened Pearl ? - Sandy said, unknowing her cousin's death.

- Your cousin, Sandra, Larry is dead!

- Cousin Larry? What happened?

- He was killed in a duel.

- It ripped my heart ! Poor Larry, so young, dead.

- Larry no longer exists and Squidward has been banned.

- Oh my God ! Did the hand of Squidward spill Larry's blood ?

- That happened.

- Oh Squidward ! You have a heart of snake hidden by a cute face ! One lies tormented, confused between love and resentment. Oh my God !

- What a shame fall him ! - continued Pearl.

- Squidward is a good man.

- How do you speak well of who killed your cousin?

- I have to speak bad of my husband?

- What do you say ?

- What you just heard.

- Oh, my god. Go to your room, I am going after him to clarify what is happened.

- Oh, find him. Give him this ring and waters him to come take your last goodbye.

The funeral of Larry happens, meanwhile, at the monastery of Friar SpongeBob, Squidward was hiding.

- Appears yourself Squiddy !

- SpongeBob, what is the news? - Squidward asked - what is the veredict ?

- You were banned.

- Oh, banished! Compassion tends to… I would prefer death.

- You are patient Squidward. The world is vast.

- What the world may be beyond the walls of Verona?

- Oh, black ingratitude! - said SpongeBob - according to the law, you should die.

- It is capital punishment and no favor. The Sky is where that Sandy lives. Worst conviction would not have… Banished, away from my true love - they listens to knock on the door.

- Squid, look out, they are knocking at the door, hide yourself !

It was Pearl, she explained SpongeBob who came from the order of Sandy, she gave the ring to the Squidward who, without a second thought, ran to Sandy's house, where the two had spent the night together.

...

Sandy and Squidward had look and freed a little laugh, remember their first night together on the cruise, the situation is more or less the same as the one of Romeo and Juliet, both hidden, may have been one of the reasons why they chose this story to tell your friends, SpongeBob and Patrick, who, by the way, didn't understand why they both to be laughing.

- What's so funny? - Patrick asked.

- Nothing - Sandy said, your cheeks began to be pink - we just remember a joke that had told us on the cruise.

- Tell us Sandy, Patrick and I love jokes ! SpongeBob said, cheerful.

- She don't remember - Squidward interrupted - and after all, you want to hear jokes or you going to let us finish the story ? - they both became silent - very well… where we left off ?

A / N : I am so sorry about those days, but I needed some time to resume my drawings (I draw XD visit me at the DeviantArt, I have the same name there and here, Layla Fox). I do not intend to write more with the same frequency, but I won't stop writing, after all, the Squandy4Ever XD


	6. Counting a Drama part 5

A / N : Hallelujah ! My cell phone came back from the concert and I need to take all the time that I have until next tilt XD.

In the meantime, Friar Spongebob leaves in middle man of Squidward hoping to pacify the families, is more surprised, Mrs. Capuleto, to console Sandy, promised to marry faking your servant, Squilliam.

- I need to leave - Squidward said to Sandy.

- You really have to go?

- Yeah. I have. Although I don't. I prefer your arms.

- If you stay, dies.

- So far away from you, I am just a drifter lifeless - he said and hugged her.

- Go... - Sandy said, holding the crying.

-Ma'am? - Pearl, come into the room and suddenly found the couple saying goodbye.

- Pearl ! - Sandy exclaimed.

- Your mother is coming.

- Bye, goodbye dear Sandy ! - Squidward said.

- I will wait to hear from you. We will be together again.

- You have no doubt, my baby - he came to the last kiss - trust me.

- My daughter… - Mrs. Puff Capuleto came in and find your daughter in tears.

-My mother.

- Always crying!

- Lemme cry.

- So sensitive, poor girl. - Puff sits with Sandy in bed of the daughter - you just not mourn the death of your cousin, but also to know that is alive infamous that murdered him. Most do not worry, we will have our revenge.

- Excuse me ?

- For the moment we set aside is sad and tedious conversation - Puff changed the subject - I have news better you should brighten this heart.

- And what news is that?

- As you know, there is a foresighted mother. And I see your sadness I provided your marriage with the young and gallant Squilliam.

- It astonishes me a female inmate to marry who wants me gone made the cut. I beseech you, my mom… i do not wish to marry me.

- What do you want to say ? We get you a nice man for husband.

- I appreciate it. But I do not love him - Sandy tried to argue.

- You will learn to love him ! - Mrs. Puff upped the tone - you are going to marry Squilliam even if I have to take you dragged that church!

- Poor of me! How I suffer with so much dissabor !

Horrified, Sandy went to Friar SpongeBob in search of your assistance. But on the other hand, Count Squilliam already talked to Friar Square Pants on your wedding.

- Thursday, sir ? - Friar SppngeBob said to Count Squilliam - there us very little time.

- This is the will of the Capuletos and also the mine.

- It is not right to ignore the feelings of the lady - Friar Spongebob said - do not tease me.

- Sandra is still pretty shaken up with the death of his cousin Larry and that is cause for which so little I spoke of love.

- Sir, look, it is getting the lady - Sandy arrives at the monastery.

- Happy meeting my beautiful Sandra and future wife.

- It could be noble gentleman when she is going to be your wife.

- It has to be, my love, next Thursday - he tried to approach, but Sandy avoidd himself and walked towards SpongeBob.

- What does it have to be will be.

- You go to confession with the priest ?

- My confession would have greater value, made in your absence.

- I have spare time now, my sad daughter - the Friar said - sir, we need to be alone.

- God forbid to disturb the devotion - Squilliam was directed at the door - Sandra goodbye! I will wait until Thursday, you keep it holy kiss.

- You close the door - Sandy asked SpongeBob.

- Oh, Sandy. I know your pain.

- Brother, help me ! You tell me how I can help it that sad destiny. I would rather be buried alive to marry Squilliam!

- Daughter glimpse, I sure hope to avoid this marriage. But it is risky beside the point.

- Anything to get rid of this fate so infamous. You dare, I will give you some medicine for you. Go back to your house and joyful shows you and your consent to marry Squilliam. Tomorrow, before your marriage, you should drink the content of this bottle. The liquid that contains will leave here paralyzed him like he was dead, for forty-two hours.

- And thus Squilliam is going to think I died.

- Yeah. Then I will send Squidward a messenger is where and when I wake up can go away and live happy together - Sandy seemed happier now, the idea to pass the leg your family and live with the love of your life forever seemed wrong, but irresistible - Now part. Be strong and happy in your decision. Right now, I will send a messenger with a letter Squidward.

- The love gives me the strength. Bye dear Frier !

In the morning, Sandy was reported dead. So almost the deep one setting the marriage turned into funeral. The wedding hymns became funeral songs gloomy. Always bad news travels faster than the good ones. So the terrible story of the death of Sandy has reached the ears of passionate Squidward before the messenger sent to Friar SpongeBob arrived with the letter clarifying a simulation.

- What kind of good news brings you in Verona?

- My dear Squidward… - Baltazar, a loyal friend of Squidward said.

- Noble Baltazar, what is this pallor behind on your face ?

- Sandra.

- Sandy ? - asked Squodward, worried - do not you say anything ? There is silence is what gets infected everywhere the whole point to hear yours just beating ?

- Oh, poor Sandra.

- What is wrong with her ?

- She sleeps. A deep and long sleep…

-What do you mean ?

- Oh, my good friend, you have to be strong…

-No, no, no.

- Sandra was taken to the tomb of the Capuletos, and now she lives with the angels.

- It can't be! - Squidward began to despair.

- I saw it with my own eyes when they took her to the grave of your family.

- Sandy ! In the light of the moon and the glitter of the stars we swear eternal love! Prepare my horse.

- You can not leave Mantua. It would not be prudent.

- I will leave as soon as possible.

- I am going with you - Baltazar leave.

- Oh how many disasters on me for the soul ! Sandy, my sweet love so sublime ! Still tonight, to your side I have rested. You are the love of my life and my death. Forever we will be together and our love will be remembered by all the generations. The pharmacist… You live here… Pharmacist? Somewhere... - he runs in the streets of Mantua, the search of the dealer - Pharmacist ? Pharmacist…

- Who calls me with such force?

- I came here friend… You are smaller than I thought.

- Everybody says that - Plankton, the Pharmacist answered.

- I have got forty ducats here, I know how much it takes one. Get me a poisonous potion, but he is such a strong poison that quickly spread through the veins and kill quickly a body without a soul lives.

- I own this dangerous poison, however your deal is forbidden by Law - Plankton answered - they find that I sold it I will be punished, sentenced to death.

- What about that you do not have to be afraid of. No one will know that Mr provided such a product. I know how much you need this money. Then go over the Law and take these for you.

- A single drop is enough.

- Here is your gold, the poison most damaging for the soul of the men and the money to the dealer who got next to the grave, side-by-side with Sandy - said Squidward delivering will be.

A / N : Maybe it was a little tired, but I could not get any joke, because it's a 'sad' scene, but I intend to end it soon, the whole story ;)


	7. Counting a Drama part 6

A / N : Today I am inspired to write, anyway, I have been practically whole January without writing, I'm practically sweating inspiration XD

Squidward has gone as fast as he could to Verona in search of his beloved who supposedly would be dead. No longer the cemetery, the Montecchio tried to get in the tomb of the Capuleto family, but he was surprised by the ex-pretendent of Sandy, Count Squilliam.

- For once, with this vile Montechio. This act is illegal. I will not allow you to unholy tomb of Sandra. You are damned. I will send you to prison.

- Halt. You do not come any closer. Remind you of the sad end of Larry. Do not tease me angry, nor you force me to make another sin.

- You will not get into that tomb if before you go over my dead body.

Both cephalopods started a fight. Squidward is faster and Squilliam is shot. Squidward enjoy the moment of weakness of the opponent and into the grave.

- Oh, Sandy, your elegance change this crypt. My love ! Death sucked the mine on your breath, but had no power over your beauty ! Oh, I am going to fix my eternal one lived here. Next to you, my beautiful and so loved Sandra - Squidward open the bottle that received from the Pharmacist and swallow it all in one sip - here I die as a kiss.

- Neptune help me ! - Friar Spongebob said - how many times have weakened my feet stumbled on graves?

- Who's there ?

- He is a friend - Baltazar said.

- Neptune bless you, son. What are you doing here ?

- I follow my lord, whose Squidward as much as you like.

- How long has he been there? - SpongeBob question.

- About a half-hour.

- You are coming with me to the grave.

- I do not dare to do that, Sir.

- So wait for me here. I will be alone, I fear some disastrous affair - SpongeBob said and get in.

- Squidward… Oh, bad time! Poor Squidward. What did you do? Tragic end - Sandy begins to open your eyes - Sandy is awaking.

- Where am I ? - she asks, a little groggy - where is Squidward ?

- I am listening to a noise - the Friar tell - lady leaves this den of death.

- You are going, so I left, because I will not leave here - SpongeBob does not agree, but left

- Squidward… Oh, no! What is this? A cup in the hand of my true love ? - she takes the bottle of poison in his hand - oh, glutton! You drank without leaving a drop ? Maybe I will kiss your lips is a poison rest - Sandy hears a noise and sees that she needs to hurry.

…

- And so, Juliet decides that the fastest death would be most painful - Sandy said, on the table with a plastic piece in hand, Squidward sitting at the table, SpongeBob and Patrick sitting in a bank, the three looking Sandy 'acting' - get the Romeo's dagger - hears a crack and the plastic piece show a knife - and no alternative, Juliet was stabbed - and so Sandy bury the knife in her stomach.

- No ! - the three yelled at the same time, then Squidward faint.

- Squiddy ? - he starts to wake up and see Sandy, weirdly happy - Squidward, are you okay ?

- Sandy ! - Squidward back up brusquely - Sandy ? The knife, the con, you… Are you okay ?

- It is rubber - Sandy got the same knife and force the blade, it bounces back, completely harmless - see ?

- Hey Squidward, are you okay? - SpongeBob question.

- Yes... Yes, I am… Come on, let us keep it up - he said, catch the knife and throw it away.

- Okay, where were we ? - Sandy sat next to the just-heart-attacked boyfriend - Ah, yeah, the Prince of Verona reaches the tomb and is terrified at the scene that you see.

…

- What is that awful them wounds on the view?

- My daughter! Poor of me! - Puff Capuleto cries - my poor daughter. Dead. No life like a marble statue. Dead ! I wish that I can not enter the living to witness such event.

- See Montecchio… - the Prince of Verona said - your son.

- Ah noble prince. How pain invades my soul - Mr. Krabs complained - about as grief was not enough to cover my house for the death of my lady who died of sadness for exile from our son, now zeal, the body of my beloved son.

- What size plot goes to Verona in so dark hours ? - the Prince of Verona said.

- One of the gifts I am more suspect him. I will be brief here - Friar Square Pants began to explain what happened - Squidward, now lifeless, was Sandra's husband. I got them married. Come on... I am going to be able to tell us all this plot which culminated in this great tragedy - and so the two families and the Frade are gone from the grave to clarify what happened and to prepare a proper burial for the couple.

…

- When the Capuletos and the Montecchios came in and found that tragic scene - Sandy said - they felt all the pain caused by the consequence of a race that cost the lives of what they did.

- Then Mrs. Capuleto and Mr. Montecchio promised to raise a statue of gold to the son of the other. And so, they buried along the disagreements with your kids, - kept Squidward - and the love story of Romeo and Juliet was eternalized for generations.

- Yippie ! - Patrick and SpongeBob cheered on, but stopped when they saw Squidward and Sandy laughing and holding their hands.

- Do you want to tell now ? - Squidward asked Sandy, who laughed.

- What are you talking about ? - asked SpongeBob, confused.

- We have something to tell you - Sandy said.

A / N : This is the end of the story of Romeo and Juliet, but not the end of the story of Squandy hehe, after all, they are not counted the 'news' XD


	8. Officializing a relationship

A / N : What can I say about this? XD

Squidward could feel that Sandy was still nervous, now, SpongeBob and Patrick looked at the two with anticipation and curiosity, after all, he has involuntarily held her hand in front of the two, now the way was to put everything out and wait for the reaction of the two.

- And so, Sandy ? - Patrick asked - what is the news ?

- Oh boys, well - said Sandy - you… do you know why we tell you that story ?

- Because you've read that story in that cruise and you wanted to tell us, right ? - risked SpongeBob, Sandy laughed.

- However SpongeBob, - she told - I had already read that story in years, I think I was a teenager in Texas when I read this novel for the first time.

- But you said... - mumbled Patrick.

- Patrick, Sandy means that, - Squidward muttered - she have just invented this story to rush you.

- I didn't understand - said SpongeBob.

- Look at this, guys - said Sandy getting the camera that led to the trip and began to show the pictures she took, the hall of parties, karaoke, pool, sauna, etc - see ? With so much doing, is the last thing I would do is read - SpongeBob and Patrick now were really confused, what would be the true meaning of Sandy when making that story ? - Squidward, where the other camera?

- Here - he said, taking the camera out of your pocket (nonexistent, by the way) and delivered it to her.

The squirrel quickly turned on the camera, those pictures was very different from the first ones, which showed only the sights, places and other people who were also on the ship, already in the camera that Squidward handed had quite different photos, showing the couple together on several occasions, smiling, at dinner, in the pool, in the sauna, under the sun, in some of those photos they were held up.

- Wow - SpongeBob said, next smiling - it looks like you two had a lot of fun.

- 'A lot' is a little bitAAAARGH! - Squidward tried to say something, but it was interrupted by a pinch of your girlfriend hotheaded.

- Yeah SpongeBob, we had a great time -Sandy tried to drown out the comment - but the main line is another.

- Stop fooling around, Sandy, tell us now! - Patrick lost his temper, the squirrel and the cephalopod had looked to each other and, without a word, had decided it was now or never.

- Friends, - Sandy started, she was not able to hide a smile - Squidward and I are dating.

SpongeBob and Patrick got no reaction, just like the couple predicted, what they did not predicted was the next reaction, the sponge and the starfish opened a big smile, your pupils dilated, and, the most surprisingly that they began to sing.

- Sandy and Squidwars, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S… ing ! - Squidward covered your ears and looked at Sandy, honestly he preferred the scandal that have imagined but that annoying and repetitive singing. After singing the same refrain five or six times, they got tired and stopped breathing.

- Does that mean you liked the news? - Sandy asked.

- Of course yes, Sandy - answered Patrick.

- Patrick, imagine that, soon we can get a little Squiddy or a little Sandy - SpongeBob said, imagining the future kids of 'Romeo and Juliet'.

- What ?! - the couple said in unison, both blushing, absolutely none of them thought that far.

- Wait there, SpongeBob, do not push it - Sandy said, a little nervous one with the assumption.

- Yeah, it is too much for now - Squidward agreed and gave them a warning looking for us, but it did not affect them in anything, because you both kept staring at the couple with anticipation.

- But, Sandy - Patrick told - if was that you were meant for speak with us, why did you tell that story of Romeo and Juliana?

- Juliet, bernacle brain ! - Squidward brayed - and we just tell that story to relieve the reaction of yours.

- What do you mean, to relieve our reaction ? - asked SpongeBob.

- Squidward was worried that SpongeBob has a crush on me, but I said it was cricket from him - said Sandy, SpongeBob laughed at that one way that only he knows.

- What a nonsense, Squiddy - answered the sponge - Sandy is like an older sister to me.

- _Older_ sister, Square Pants? - Sandy said, half crazy with age hint.

- Even better 'Square Pants', even better - Squidward said, then he quickly hugged Sandy and kissed her.

The two friends, who were left, was released a little laugh and crept out, the couple, just like didn't realized that the guests are gone, stayed there, enjoying the romantic mood, packed by the beautiful Twilight, the beginning of a beautiful night, for a couple of lovers.

A / N : Aaaaawwnn x3 I finished, finally! In the beginning I thought this chapter would be so boring as the last two, but modesty, ai think this end is the cutest x3, but I wouldn't like that all this work was in vain, if you write, draw or something else, you know what is good for getting a compliment, then, why didn't shares a compliment to me, can it be? ;)


End file.
